The Genesis
by gingeringfigs
Summary: Fill for st xi kink prompt. Summary given in header.


**Title:** The Genesis  
**Author:**** ofphenwa**  
**A/N:** 10487 WORDS! This is also my maiden Star Trek fic and my first time writing sexy times. This is a fill for **st_xi_kink_meme** prompt.  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Summary:** _Spock Prime was rejuvenated (but still older than Spock) and lost part of his memory, before he learns and understands he was in an alternate timeline, he went into Pon Farr, then Plak Tow. He went on seeking out and tries to claim his T'hy'la as his mate (success or not is up to you). To his confused mind, the other Spock is just an impostor and rival, and must be eliminate (again, success or not is up to you)._  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek. But I still own the dreams.

* * *

Spock was momentarily disorientated when he broke out of the R.E.M state as his surroundings were not his habituations aboard the U.S.S Enterprise. His sharp senses noted the soft beeping of sensors and the familiar astringent scent of medicine. So he was in the Sickbay. He also heard the familiar voice of Dr. McCoy rose in one of his usual outbursts emanating from the open doors of his office.

"Dammnit Jim! You can't just come barging in every single hour!"

"Has he recovered yet?!?"

Spock quickly surmised that he must have fallen ill. As Bones' and Jim's voices escalated in volume and emotion, Spock availed them of his current status as he slowly entered Bones' office.

"Dr. McCoy, Captain, I am sufficiently recovered to resume my usual duties."

Jim smiled at seeing him well and about though Bones still frowned at seeing his patient out of bed. Jim's relief shone through his blue eyes as he greeted Spock,

"Spock! You finally woke up!"

Spock minutely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Doctor, how long have I been incapacitated?"

Bones glanced at Jim before he replied,

"You've been unconscious for a month. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was at the Science Station, keeping records of my experiments. What malady was I diagnosed with?"

At his reply, Jim's eyes widened for a mere fraction. Spock felt a tinge of worry when Bones groaned and rubbed his temples as a headache threatened. Wishing for a bottle of Romulan Ale, the CMO finally answered,

"You just went through a very traumatic experimental regeneration process that has rendered you amnesiac as well."

Spock folded his hands behind his back as he queried with the slightest of anxiety,

"Is my memory loss permanent?"

Bones glanced at Jim who was now biting his thumb and back at Spock. He shrugged his shoulders,

"Your memories should return in time but I can't give you an estimate. Anyway, you are still confined to the Medical Sickbay for further monitoring! I do not want a relapse."

Bones called in Nurse Chapel to guide Spock back to bed. Before he left, Spock extended his fingertips and quickly brushed Kirk's lax hand to quietly reassure his t'hy'la. Jim smiled as he wished him well.

As soon as the doors closed, preventing Spock from hearing Jim's incredulous squawk,

"SHIT! He thinks that he's OUR Spock! Uh, well, you know what I mean. Anyway, what do we do now?"

Bones had taken out his bottle of Romulan Ale and poured two glasses of it. Taking a heavy swig, Bones replied,

"We can't let them meet. But I can't confine Spock Prime to the Sickbay forever if he was anything like the stubborn green-blooded pointy eared hobgoblin in our bridge right now."

Jim took a swig of the strong liquor and crossed his fingers,

"Amen to that! I'll reschedule the shifts then and brief the crew. Try to keep him here as long as you can until his memories return."

Bones took another gulp as he leaned back in his chair. His amazement caused his Southern accent to colour his disbelieving words,

"I never expected to see a goddamn rejuvenation before my very eyes! Spock Prime is now almost as young as Spock."

"Yeah, the Genesis Experiment is a dangerous miracle." Jim quietly agreed as he rubbed his hand that still tingled with Spock Prime's fleeting touch.

--

True to Bones' prediction, Spock Prime could not be detained easily in the Sickbay for long; Bones was unable to out-stubborn the Vulcan mule (though Spock Prime would insist that it was not illogical obstinacy but rather the irrefutable logic of his reasons to continue his duties despite lacking memories that were not of vital importance to the functioning and safety of U.S.S Enterprise). Jim had already briefed the bemused crew including their own Spock not to allow Spock Prime to meet Spock whatsoever. In fact, they would have to treat both Spocks as the same person to the best of their capability.

Jim had questioned the decision to separate the two if the reverse would potentially speed up the memory recovery process even further. Surely Spock could do the mind thingy on Spock Prime? Jim slurred through a pounding hangover in Bones' office that next morning.

"NO. There's no telling what would happen if Spock Prime gets in contact with Spock! The Genesis effect is still active and might cause Spock to regress even further until he doesn't exist! Spock Prime was well over a century and he's now, what, in his late twenties. We cannot afford to lose BOTH Spocks as much as I hate to say it."

"Mhhnngghhh…"

Out of spite, Bones didn't give him the instant cure for hangover – Jim was responsible for the ENTIRE MESS, having accidentally caused Spock Prime to be doused in the Genesis substance a month back while escorting Dr. Carol's research team to Regula 1. Both Spock's immaculate eyebrows had risen so high that Jim wondered if they would leap off his forehead and angrily cut him to ribbons on the repressed Spock's behalf.

"Fascinating."

Spock's deadpan voice and stiff posture belied his discomfort at having to share his duties with another who was also him. Spock was also forced to move into Spock Prime's quarters on Bones' advice. Both Uhura and Jim winced, the duo being fluent in Spockese. Jim thanked his lucky stars that Spock had acquiesced gracefully to take the Gamma shift. He didn't like being violently asphyxiated, once was enough, thank you very much! (Erotic asphyxiation on the other hand…) Jim resolved to be very nice to Spock for a loooonnng time after this.

Jim peeked behind him at the youthful Spock Prime who was intent in his work for the umpteenth time. It had already been two weeks and he still couldn't quite get over how similar and yet different this older Spock Prime was to his younger Spock.

Spock Prime was just as good, if not even more efficient in his job than Spock – the extra years of experience definitely contributed. They were both equally reserved and intelligent – even their way of thinking was the same! However, this Spock was somehow more mellow and patient with Jim's idiosyncrasies, actually going out of his way to tease Jim in return in a subtle battle of wits on the bridge, much to Jim's delight. Jim was also surprised by how well he worked with Spock Prime – he was able to anticipate his commands and instinctively follow his reasoning where Spock often hesitated as he worked through Jim's unfamiliar orders that seemed illogical. This was reflected in the increased work morale on the bridge –even Uhura who had the most difficulty in adjusting to a different Spock on the bridge. All in all, Jim liked this Spock just a _little bit more_ than his Spock and often wondered,

_Is this who Spock will eventually become? Will we ever become who this Spock and his Kirk were?_

_--_

"It is illogical that we would become them eventually, Captain…in my case that is. My life is my own."

Spock replied in his usual logical manner as he moved a chess piece. Jim looked over the chess board and haphazardly shifted a pawn diagonally forward. Ensconced in Spock's new quarters for the infrequent chess game (_Jim thought that Spock was probably feeling a tiny bit lonely cooped up in here as much as Spock would deny it…logically_), Jim ignored the slight hurt he felt at Spock's words. He asked cautiously,

"Right. How are you coping with this situation? It must be very disconcerting to have a literal double life." The crew were dangerously lapsing into blurring the lie with reality after such long exposure. Uhura had requested for a transfer to the Gamma shift once she realised that she was beginning to mistake Spock Prime for Spock. Jim,Bones and Spock still maintained a very firm delineation between the Spocks.

Spock moved his bishop into position.

"I cannot say how I feel about this situation…However, I must insist on deploying the alternative plan. This plan is detrimental to Spock Prime's recovery and the Enterprise. He must be told the _truth_ even if he does not remember it. "

Jim said nothing for a while.

"You're quite right…But how do we tell _him_? He's not going to take it easy. He's _you_ after all." The Delta Vega marooning and bridge incident hung in the heavy air between them. Jim chuckled at Spock's frown, it seemed that Spock hadn't taken his illogical human side into consideration.

"…You raise a valid point, Captain."

"Glad you agree. I'm not saying that we shouldn't tell him but rather, we need to ease him into realizing truth on his own. I trust you to come up with a plan. Think of it as getting in touch with your human side! By the way, checkmate!"

Jim winked as he checked the king with his rook that had earlier been neutralized by Spock's efficient moves. He stood up and nearly patted Spock on the shoulder before realizing that this wasn't Spock Prime who indulged his touches with faint amusement.

_Oh yeah, this was another difference – Spock Prime kept touching his hands which was oddly nice but no one had noticed Spock Prime's secretive brushes that had him wondering once again whether it was his imagination. He had not told Spock since he had the feeling that Spock. Would. __**Not**__. Like. it. At. All._

Jim flushed slightly. Luckily, this wasn't noticed by Spock who was deep in thought.

"Your moves are chaotic yet logical… Very well, Captain, I shall devise a plan shortly."

Before Jim left the room, he reminded Spock,

"Call me Jim! We aren't on duty, you know."

--

"Jim, you are anxious tonight."

Spock Prime observed accurately, startling Jim out of his intense reverie. They were still in the middle of the chess game, the latest of many that Spock Prime often initiated between both of them. Spock Prime was a trickier opponent than Spock, resulting in longer intense matches. Spock Prime had been surprised by the strategies Jim used – "_You've become more daring than I recall the last time we played._"

Jim reluctantly dragged his eyes from the chessboard to look at the serene older version of Spock. His fingers drummed his thigh as Jim struggled to put Spock's (dumbass) plan AKA (Captain, you're the best person to tell Spock Prime on the fact that he was on very good terms with his own Captain) into action. Screwing up his guts, Jim blurted out quickly,

"HaveyounoticedanythingdifferentaboutEnterprise?"

Spock Prime slowly raised an eyebrow and replied,

"I do not understand what you are trying to say."

"Um. Ok, have your memories returned yet? Any discrepancies?"

Jim scrabbled for words, dammnit, he was never a diplomat! Uhura would have found it easy, the talented Communications Officer she is. Spock Prime steepled his hands and carefully picked his words,

"My memories have not returned yet, I find little that would evoke anything out of the ordinary. As to your second question, I am mildly distressed that you have not been as physically demonstrative these days. Have _we_ changed in the weeks before my affliction occurred, _t'hy'la_?"

The unfamiliar Vulcan word was whispered lowly and softly like it was the most precious of treasures to Spock Prime. It washed over Jim like a pleasant wave and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. However, James T-for-Tomcat Kirk was rendered blind to the implications of Spock Prime's words by his perceptions of Spock and meagre knowledge of Vulcan culture. This was the second time he had seen Spock Prime look visibly upset (it must be pretty epic , the level of the Vulcan Holocaust to cause him to show emotion) and that also made Jim upset.

_Oh, to hell with Spock's stupid plan. Spock Prime has not only saw the destruction of Vulcan but is displaced in time and space, never to return home! Why not just let him relive the best days of his life while he still can? Spock Prime will __recover__ eventually!_

On impulse, Jim grabbed Spock Prime's hand and fiercely said,

"No! We, the Enterprise, haven't changed. I just thought that, uh, my actions weren't appropriate for a Captain, especially one like me. It's just not professional."_ And Uhura, Starfleet would have my balls. Spock would just choke me to death, probably._

Spock Prime's eyes were warm and his lips briefly quirked in a small upturn, taking Jim's breath away. Whoa, Uhura was definitely lucky to have Spock's smile all to herself if it was anything like this one. Spock Prime sandwiched Jim's hand with his free hand and turned it over to press their palms and fingers together. Like before, pleasant warmth like sitting beside a fireplace, radiated from the point of contact, causing Jim's eyes to fall half-mast. Spock Prime carefully traced Jim's callused fingers, lingering over the scars on his joints gained from a lifetime of bar-brawling, soothing the aches Jim never realized that he had. Jim involuntarily moaned.

The tiny sound broke the surreal atmosphere and Jim's ears were burning and he could feel a flush creeping up the back of his neck. Jim pulled away his hand and stumbled out of his chair, babbling random excuses as he fled the room as dignified as he could. Spock Prime allowed himself a small smile before he settled down to the task of keeping the chess set.

"SCOTTY!!! DO YOU HAVE A SPARE BOTTLE OF CARDASSIAN BRANDY?!? I NEED TO GET SEVERELY DRUNK."

--

"_Captain_, you are emotionally compromised."

Spock sternly said as he looked down at Jim with his arms crossed over his chest. Jim reclined in his seat with a lazy smile that further irritated his First Officer – did Jim not realise that by delaying the counter-measures, he was jeopardizing both Spock Prime and the Enterprise? Spock clenched his fingers, digging deep into his arms. Jim's smile fell away, revealing the serious Captain that was seldom seen outside of serious combat.

"Spock, I know what I'm doing. Just give us a few more days – if there's any improvement we need not pursue this aggressive line of action. If not…I shall do what is necessary for the sake of the Enterprise."

Spock's grip relaxed slightly. However, the Captain was not finished yet. He shrewdly remarked,

"You are worried about your position as First Officer of the Enterprise, aren't you? You wouldn't have been so insistent on getting Spock Prime back to speed if you felt that your position was safe."

Spock jerked and there was the unwanted familiar feeling of blood creeping into his ears. His voice was not as steady as he wished when he replied,

"I do not see why I would be any less thorough in seeking a resolution to the issue of Spock Prime's amnesia."

Jim's eyes were sharp like razors as he stood up from his seat, bringing him in such close proximity that their noses almost touched. He hissed,

"Bullshit. You know that the Enterprise is nowhere in danger with Spock Prime acting your role in the Alpha shift and you as Acting Captain in the Gamma shift. In fact, reports have shown that the Enterprise is performing at least 20% higher efficiency with both of you in command. The crew knows that you are the true First Officer and will follow your orders instead of Spock Prime's when the situation calls for it. You secretly vet the work that Spock Prime submits before sending them on their way to Starfleet. Hence, there is no great urgency in requiring Spock Prime's imminent recovery in the soon future at the risk of endangering his health. We can afford to allow him to recover at his pace."

Jim finally pulled away from Spock and turned his back on him.

"Your emotional feelings are clouding your good judgement. You are the one who is emotionally compromised."

Chastened by Jim's forceful and logical argument, Spock softly replied,

"Very well, Captain, I shall trust your decision."

Then he made to leave the Observation Deck only to be stopped by Jim.

"Wait! If you like, you can transfer to the Alpha shift starting next week. I'll just need an excuse for Spock Prime to take over your duties in the Gamma shift. I'm sure he won't mind if he sees the _logic_ of such a move."

Jim winked at Spock who quickly grasped what Jim was offering –an olive branch. Spock's lips raised in a small smile, stunning Jim with the rare sight he had not expected to receive from the usually taciturn Spock.

"I understand, Ca- Jim."

"-Kirk out. Spock, you know what to do."

Jim stretched his back, sighing in relief as the tension drained out of his muscles. Spock interrupted,

"What would you have me do, Captain?"

Jim stared at his First Officer in confusion, not understanding why Spock was asking him what he should already know.

"Captain?"

Jim recollected himself with some embarrassment,

"Oh y-yeah, I need you to send a summary of the Enterprise's overall activities today to me by Gamma shift."

"Affirmative, Captain."

"See you later, Keptin!"

Jim jauntily saluted in response to Chekov and the rest of the bridge before the turbo-lift's doors closed. Once alone, Jim punched the wall in annoyance. While Spock had certainly seemed happier to be back working in his usual position, Jim was just not on the ball today. He kept getting tripped over by his expectations and Spock just simply was not able to be on the same frequency as his brainwaves like Spock Prime. It was one of the most frustrating experiences he ever had!

Reminding himself not to get so worked up over what really amounted to nothing, Jim decided to drop by Bones' office to commiserate about pointy-eared hobgoblins. (_Bones was really annoyed with Spock Prime's continued refusal of regular medical check-ups and Jim, well, it was just the usual Spock.) _

--

"Commander Spock, can you please look over these Andorian transmissions?"

"What is it, Mr. Jones?"

Spock Prime bent down to examine the completed analysis of the data. Within moments, both Jones and he were able to craft an appropriate response to Starfleet and Spock Prime finally found some peace and quiet in the Gamma shift. The Captain was right; the people assigned to the Gamma shift were not as experienced as those in the Alpha shift and morale needed improvement. He was honoured to be entrusted with the task of supervising these young officers and they, in return, were happy to receive the second-highest ranking officer among them. As Jim would say, "Two birds killed in one stone!"

Spock Prime returned his attention to the bridge and stopped cold. His head was suddenly filled with so much_ pain_ and _loss_ that he felt as if he had been literally torn into two. Spock Prime just had enough breath to release an involuntary tortured gasp before he sank into unconsciousness.

_T'hy'la…!_

--

"JIM! GET YER ASS DOWN TO THE SICKBAY!"

Bones' loud voice burst through the conn echoing off the metal walls, shocking Jim awake.

"What's the emergency?!?"

Bones looked over at his bound patient who was sweating –unusual for a Vulcan, especially when the Sickbay's temperature was calibrated for humans instead of the higher norms Vulcans were used to. He grimly said,

"Spock Prime collapsed a short while ago. Get yourself down for the full details."

Bones shut off the conn with a sharp click and walked over to the suffering Spock Prime who strained against his bonds that had to be put in place to prevent the Vulcan from hurting himself. Chapel handed him a PADD with a quick run-down of Spock Prime's symptoms .

"Dangerously elevated hormone levels, rapid heart rate, high temperature and simultaneous destruction and regeneration at a cellular level… I've never heard of any disease that would elicit such symptoms in Vulcans before."

"Yeah, yeah, I would love to ask Spock just what this is all about but he's unfortunately planet-side at the moment. Of all times I actually want to see that hobgoblin, he has to choose now to be unavailable!"

"Bones!"

Jim practically flew into the Sickbay, his hastily thrown on clothes rumpled in his dash. Seeing Spock Prime on the biobed, Jim turned pale like the time he saw Spock Prime collapse as the Genesis matrix activated.

"W-what happened to him?"

"I won't know until Spock returns. But it's not the Genesis at work for sure – the signs are too different. However, to the best of my knowledge, he's dying. And fast."

"Estimated time?"

Jim sat down beside the comatose Spock Prime, not once taking his eyes off the prone form. Bones sighed and reluctantly informed him,

"He has a week."

"Dammnit! Spock won't be back in time for that! And I can't call him off in the middle of the negotiations with the Romulans – we'll have a _fucking war _on our hands! Isn't there another way, Bones?"

Jim entreated his best friend, guilt and fear straining his voice. Bones slowly shook his head. Jim silently buried his head in his hands.

--

When Spock Prime finally pulled himself out of the darkness, he was perturbed to find himself strapped down to the soft surface he laid on. His head still ached with the lingering after-effects of a ruthlessly and carelessly snapped bond – the logical conclusion that T'Pring was dead. Somehow, the ragged remnants did not bear the sharp sting of a fresh cut, indicating that it must have occurred within the past few forgotten months. A rustle beside him had him turning his head. It was Jim who had fallen asleep in his vigil but it was not a pleasant sleep if the furrow on his forehead was anything to go by. His freckles stood out in stark contrast under the harsh fluorescent lights and his eyelashes were surprisingly darker than his blond hair upon closer scrutiny.

Spock Prime, however, was not expecting to feel a sudden overwhelming heat flood his body at the sight of the vulnerable Jim. His control was wrecked, his heart was beating too fast, his breathing harsh and his muscles were straining to break free of the restraints in order to unleash his primal heritage that had plagued his forefathers upon Jim that should have otherwise been directed towards T'Pring (who was now dead).

_No! Not him!_

Spock Prime's mental anguish nearly prevented him from reinstating control over his urges and he was very thankful for the bonds that restrained him. He looked at the ceiling and attempted a Vulcan meditation task that _would (he must!) _suppress the burning in his blood. Spock Prime desperately hoped that he would not fall into the _Plak Tow._ His breathing gradually calmed and his pulse resettled to the normal rate. However, Spock Prime knew that his control was wavering, strained by both the damaged bond and the shameful base urges of his Vulcan heritage.

Bones swept into the room and didn't bother hiding his gruff relief at seeing Spock Prime awake. Spock Prime raised an eyebrow and politely asked to be released from the cuffs. Bones pressed a button at the side of the biobed, releasing the hydraulic cuffs with a small hiss of air. He ran a tricorder over Spock and was relieved to see that the hormone levels had fallen to a safer margin.

"Damn, I was pretty worried that you wouldn't wake up! Your vitals were all over the place and I'd never seen anything like it. Is this exclusive to just you or a Vulcan thing?"

Spock Prime rubbed his wrists, the skin bruised green from his violent struggles. Ever the doctor, Bones ran a dermal regenerator over his wrists as Spock Prime considered his options. The trauma of the broken bond must have triggered the dreaded symptoms he hoped his half human genes would nullify. He needed to return to Vulcan to seek the aid of a Vulcan Healer who could aid his meditations – there was simply not enough time to find a suitable replacement. But the crux of his current dilemma was whether he should reveal the shameful secret of the proud Vulcan race that had only been orally passed down for millennia. Glancing at the still indolent form of Jim, Spock Prime made his decision,

"I think…that I might have had an unfavourable reaction to one of my new memories. It was distressing. Vulcans normally maintain utmost control over their bodily functions hence, my symptoms may have been startling to you. I apologise."

"Is that all it was?!? Hmph. I must insist you stay here for observation for the next twenty-four hours! Then you are on medical leave for the next seven days. Do I make myself clear?"

Bones grudgingly accepted Spock Prime's explanation; Spock Prime did not seem to be lying. Vulcans never lied according to Spock. Spock Prime edged away from Jim, trying to minimize his hyper-awareness of the sleeping golden mind that thrummed beguilingly to his ravenous grasping mind aching to fill the void. He gathered in his mind tendrils and his control and refused the doctor's demands again.

"Staying here will not be conducive to my recovery. What I need is quiet and privacy so I can centre myself once more. However, I shall take your advice and refrain from work for the next seven cycles. Are you amenable to this?"

Bones' lips thinned at this request. He threw up his hands in the air with a roll of his eyes,

"Oh fine, fine, FINE! Ignore my medical advice again, you stubborn green bastard. I'm holding you to your word to stay out of anything more strenuous than reading a book. Otherwise, do you want to see how your Vulcan neck pinch stands up to my hypo-spray?"

"Affirmative, Doctor. May I leave now?"

"Yes, you may. I don't to see you in my Sickbay _unconscious _again, you hear me?"

When the doors slid shut, Jim's voice broke the silence.

"I think Spock Prime's hiding something."

Jim was awake and his eyes were alert despite his rumpled appearance. Bones muttered,

"You too? Aye, I don't doubt that his collapse was partly due to his some of his memories making a comeback but he's not telling us everything. It's like pulling teeth."

Jim bounced out of bed and on his way out, he clapped Bones on his shoulder.

"Keep looking and I'll ask Uhura – maybe she'll know something especially since she's the closest to Spock, boy-girl relationship and all that."

--

Uhura, surprisingly, had no idea what Spock Prime could possibly be suffering from despite being in a close romantic relationship with Spock. Jim nearly snapped at her in his "Captain" mode in his frustration. Jim squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a count of ten.

_Calm down, boy, it ain't like you to get so anxious. It's NOT Uhura's fault that she doesn't know anything. Dammnit, Spocks, you are both really annoying bastards, you know that?_

"Ok, thank you anyway. We both know that Spock can't leave the peace negotiations between Vulcan and Romulus as Ambassador Sarek's assistant and he also cannot receive Starfleet transmissions due to red tape. But, as his girlfriend, do you think you might be able to patch my query through? This is really, really important, _Nyota_."

Jim's voice was quiet and respectful on Uhura's first name. Uhura's eyes softened and she smiled at Jim.

"Well, Captain, this is most irregular! But I'll see what I can do. In fact, with your permission, I could swap with Commander Spock due to my unique position as his "fiancee" and Federation certified translator. I could translate the intricacies of the Romulan language into Vulcan for Sarek and vice versa."

"Thanks Uhura, you're a life-saver! ... WAIT, FIANCEE? YOU'RE ENGAGED?!?"

Jim squawked and he might have flailed a bit at the surprising news that Spock and Uhura had gotten so close so quickly. Uhura rolled her eyes and clarified,

"Nope. We aren't engaged but this will give me a valid excuse to be there as Sarek's assistant since the only people not involved in the negotiations that are allowed to be present are family. Marriage at this point of time is just not for me."

"…oh. Well, congratulations on your '_engagement_'."

Jim grinned roguishly.

"Does that mean that I still have a chance?"

Uhura punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"OW! You didn't have to hit so hard, Lieutenant Uhura!"

"Oh grow up, _Captain_."

Uhura gracefully exited the privacy of the turbo-lift but before the doors closed, Jim remembered one more thing.

"Hey wait, do you know the meaning of this word, _t'hy'la_?"

Uhura stopped stock still and quickly spun on the heel of her boot. Her face was unreadable. Jim nearly shrieked when Uhura stormed back into turbo-lift and slapped the button to close the doors and cornered him against the wall. Jesus, she was _downright scary_!

"Where did you hear that?!?"

Should he tell her or not? Uhura's eyes were intense and she didn't look like she was going to let her Captain go free, regardless of possible insubordination charges. Jim relented.

"During a chess game with Spock Prime."

Uhura's eyebrows rose and her eyes grew round and she exclaimed softly,

"Oh. _Oh!_"

She stepped away from Jim with a pole-axed expression and all the while, Jim was itching greatly to find out just what the word meant, especially if it got the usually calm Uhura in a _tizzy_. She was now frowning as she asked,

"Out of curiosity, has Spock Prime behaved towards you in a strange manner in any way or form?"

"Define 'strange' – he just thinks that I'm the Kirk from his past whom he was the best of friends with."

Jim defensively moved closer to the turbo-lift doors. Uhura darted over and blocked the doors. Her arms akimbo, Uhura looked significantly at Jim's hands and said,

"Does he always touch your hands?"

"Umm…yes? Why? It's perfectly normal for friends to touch each other, right?"

Uhura smacked her forehead at Jim's naïve ignorance. She almost yelled,

"You dolt! Touching hands is the Vulcan equivalent of kissing! "

"Huh?!?"

It was now Jim's turn to be stunned. Uhura finally explained what the High Vulcan word meant in a clinical tone.

"_T'hy'la_ is an ancient Vulcan word that can mean either friend, brother, lover or…_soulmate_. It is very rarely spoken even among the Vulcans. Even Spock hasn't said that to me. So, _Jim_, you have something really special here. Even if you don't return the sentiment, just think about it…"

The doors whooshed open and shut leaving Jim alone in the turbo-lift.

--

His breathing was controlled and rhythmic as Spock Prime focused his thoughts inward. His heart beat rapidly and feverish hot blood pulsed in his veins like an echo of the distant ancient drums in the empty desert. His sensitive fingers were aligned against each other, in a traditional meditation pose, feeding back into his system the hyper-sexual energy that coursed in his body with no release. His hands were tense and absolutely still.

How long had it been? Spock Prime did not know; his mental faculties were becoming less clear as the minute fractions of time became an eternity of the hot fires that only burned ever brighter in his blood. A knock on the door jarred his concentration and his breathing rhythm was disrupted, sparking irritation in his conscience.

A female voice soon followed after a minute of no response,

"Commander Spock, I've brought a bowl of plomeek soup for you – you have not eaten for two days."

When Nurse Chapel didn't receive any answer, she opened the door to Spock's cabin and walked inside with the tray. It was dark and sweltering hot inside the cabin. Glancing around, Chapel was startled to see Spock Prime glaring at her from his bed.

"Get out."

Undeterred, Chapel placed the tray on the table and stepped closer to Spock Prime, her medical instincts were telling her that Spock Prime was not well. Spock Prime's nostrils flared and faster than she could see, Spock Prime had leapt up from bed and flung the bowl of hot soup at her. Chapel ducked the soup and fled the room with her heart pounding in her throat. She had never seen such violent anger in either Spock!

"OUT!!"

The bowl and soup crashed against the wall opposite the cabin door with a resounding clatter that definitely woke up the whole of the corridor. The cabin doors shut swiftly and Chapel did not bother to clean up the mess, opting to flee to the Sickbay to report the anomaly to CMO Bones.

--

Uhura's plans to switch with Spock went without a jiffy and surprisingly quick too. Apparently, Spock had been very disturbed by the latest turn of events. As soon as the familiar figure of Spock materialized in the transporter room, Spock turned to face Jim with a frown.

"Captain! I must speak with you privately. No others."

"Just what I was thinking! I just received a report from Bones that Spock Prime had thrown a bowl of plomeek soup at poor Nurse Chapel last night. I don't think it was just cos the soup wasn't very good!"

"We must hurry then."

Spock quickened his strides to the Sickbay and Jim followed suit. Jim tried to lighten the tension,

"So, any plans to get hitched with Uhura?"

"Captain. It's not the time for such conversation."

Spock slapped the turbo-lift button and they both entered the lift. Jim frowned at the curt reproach and straightened up,

"You know what is causing Spock Prime's unusual behaviour. But why are we not including Bones as well? He's the CMO."

"This is outside of his area of expertise. What I will tell you shortly, is a secret that has never been told to any outsider that was not a Vulcan. Even among my people, it is not spoken of lightly and often with condemnation."

Jim wisely kept quiet after that solemn reply. He wasn't too eager on having to exclude Bones from this meeting that would hopefully explain everything but he also respected Spock's need to uphold Vulcan traditions; as precious as they were in the short time after the eradication of Vulcan. In a way, Spock could be very human.

--

Spock turned to face Jim after inputting the security codes in the communicator board in Spock's cabin. He looked distinctly uncomfortable with even a greenish tinge to his facial complexion. Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Spock smoothened out the non-existent wrinkles in his blue shirt and cleared his throat.

"The affliction that Spock Prime has… It is called _Pon Farr_."

"Pon Farr?"

"It appears every seven years and if not assuaged within two weeks, the Vulcan can die slowly and painfully as their body goes into overdrive in the _Plak Tow_. They can become violently insane and hurt others in this phase. It is not pleasant."

Jim had his chin in his hand as he listened carefully to Spock's words.

"So how do you cure it?"

Spock averted his gaze and said,

"He must find a willing mate that is suitable for him, both mind and soul."

Jim blinked, not quite believing that he was actually hearing what he thought Spock was saying. He leant back and checked,

"So. It's basically _fuck or die_? Is that what you are saying?"

Spock cast a furious glare at Jim and he indignantly hissed,

"It is not that simple! The mate must be willing to be bonded –_ married_ to Spock Prime for life."

Jim gaped. Spock recollected himself with some chagrin and continued in his usual matter-of-fact voice,

"Normally, Vulcans are betrothed as children so when their time comes, they are prepared. Alternatively, they are aided by Healers to help control the burning until they find a mate. Spock Prime does not have an intended and we are too far from New Vulcan to seek the aid of such a Healer. I highly doubt that there is anyone on Enterprise who would be willing to marry Spock Prime."

Jim slowly nodded, finally beginning to have a better idea of what Pon Farr was. He proposed,

"Am I to understand that the Healers are mind-adepts? They help the person to suppress the urges temporarily. In that case, do you think it's possible for you to help Spock Prime anchor himself since you are the same person? If it goes well, we can then direct Enterprise to the nearest New Vulcan colony to seek a mate for Spock Prime."

Spock considered the plan and agreed,

"It is a sound plan. The Genesis substance in Spock Prime should have subsided to low levels enough to risk contact and initiate a mind-meld. We must hurry – Spock Prime is already in the initial stages of _Plak Tow _as according to Chapel's report."

"Let's go!"

Jim felt lighter now that he knew what exactly was happening and could take action. Almost jogging in the corridors, both the Captain and First Officer hurried to Spock Prime's quarters. Before Spock opened the door, he took out his phaser and set it to stun, prompting Jim to do the same. There was no telling what Spock Prime might do in his _Plak Tow_. Spock opened the door, releasing a wave of sweltering musky heat from within the dark room. Phasers out, they entered the dark room cautiously.

--

The Vulcan heat immediately caused Jim to sweat, the back of his gold shirt and black undershirt sticking damply to his skin. Spock was not bothered at all as he warily looked around the darkened room. Jim could feel the familiar adrenaline shooting in his veins as he strained his eyes in the darkness. He heard a low rumble that became a fierce snarl and something _moved._

"_Ek'rasahkos b's'as_! You should not be here!"

"Spock! Wait!"

Spock Prime growled as he roughly lunged forward to knock Spock's phaser out of his hand and attempt to wrap his hands around Spock's neck. Jim had been pushed aside by the sheer force of Spock Prime's charge and knocked his head against the metal wall with a loud crash. Dazed, Jim slid down the wall, still miraculously holding onto his phaser. In the meantime, both Spocks were now engaged in an jaw-dropping display of martial arts, as equally matched as they were. Spock Prime almost succeeded _lan-dovna_ but Spock nimbly avoided the hold with _navorkot_. Jim _almost _admired the grace and power embodied within both Spocks as he struggled with his dizziness to keep up with the fast exchange of blows.

His muddled thoughts then flitted over to Uhura and her explanation just three days ago. It was still fresh in his mind and brought up all sorts of uncomfortable feelings and implications which Jim dared not contemplate. Indeed, the old adage "Ignorance is bliss." was true. Jim chose to focus on the flickers of Spock Prime's time with the James Tiberius Kirk of the future that was in another universe and time, gained from the Delta Vega mind-meld as well as Spock Prime's stories of the person he might become.

_--_

_What was he like? The James T. Kirk in your timeline. _

_He was a great man. He was the hero of the Federation, an Admiral in fact. He was also a good man and a friend I am proud to have. You might be pleased to note that he was a ladies' man._

_Nice to know that. I have some pretty big shoes to fill, huh?_

_I have full confidence in you, Jim. You can do it._

…_You betcha._

_*silence* _

_Out of curiosity, did I ever get married? So I know who to avoid. _

_*A chuckle, then contemplative silence*_

_He wanted very much to settle down with a woman and have children in Iowa. He nearly succeeded with a female scientist and even had a son named David however, they never married and did not see each other for years. _

_I had a son! That's unbelievable, Spock. I don't think I even want to get hitched and have children – I would make a lousy husband and father._

_*silence*_

_What about yourself, Spock? _

_I married a Vulcan woman decades younger than myself and had children. I fulfilled my duty and was content, Jim._

…_You were not happy?_

_I was satisfied._

_--_

Spock Prime had looked to the side, looking his actual age for once. Jim thought that he must be missing his family terribly but now, he wondered if Spock Prime had been nursing a deep, painful unrequited l-love for James T. Kirk all this while. It awed him that a long-lasting and powerful love could exist; it was like a fairy-tale. And it was all directed at this person that was himself, yet not. Jim was envious and desperately wondered if he would ever find such a precious thing for himself in this topsy-turvy universe where so many things spun out of control and became the inverted mirror of Spock Prime's seemingly perfect universe.

Jim snapped back to reality after only a few minutes that had passed in actual reality. It was not the time to be thinking of such abstract issues! Spock Prime was dying and paradoxically becoming stronger in his _Plak Tow_, evident in the way Spock was inexorably being pushed back by Spock Prime's assault. His greater experience also didn't help matters any but Spock's youth and unclouded mind helped him to avoid much damage. However, Spock Prime was aiming to kill in his rage while Spock was striving not to accidentally kill his counterpart; sooner or later, one would fall. Jim needed to find a way to break up this fight before either Spock got killed. Slapping on the lights, Jim staggered forward with a phaser aimed at the duelling duo. He couldn't get a good shot so he stepped closer. Spock saw him and shouted,

"Don't!"

Spock was silenced with a knee in the gut. Sliding backwards, Spock barely got his guard up as Spock Prime fell upon him with a snarl. Spock grunted with exertion as he tried to gain a foothold on the slick floor, twisting to get a position on Spock Prime to employ the neck pinch. However, Spock Prime grabbed his wrist and with a flick, threw Spock over his shoulder on the floor in a complicated move from the _suus mahna _which Spock had not learnt yet.

An ugly loud crack resonated in the room and Spock cried out in pain. Jim saw green liquid drip from Spock's lower cut lip. Spock Prime did not even let Spock get up from the floor. Fisting his hand in Spock's blue collar, Spock Prime prepared to perform _threshan-tash-tor_, slowly choking off Spock's air pathways. Spock valiantly resisted, even managing to clip Spock Prime in the ribs but that did not even faze him. Spock was turning unhealthily pale green as lack of oxygen began to affect him. Jim finally stepped in, casting aside his trepidation of Spock Prime's fearsome strength – there were dents in the cabin walls from the ferocious fight. Hoping that Spock Prime wasn't so far gone in his insanity as not to recognize Jim, Jim shouted,

"Spock! Let go of him. He's not an enemy."

--

"…Jim?"

Spock Prime's eyes regained some of their usual clarity and his grip slackened just enough to let Spock breathe again. He seemed very confused.

"Yeah. It's me, Jim. Look, we're just trying to help you. Let go of him now."

Jim spoke slowly and calmly, both his hands free and open to indicate that he did not mean any harm. Spock Prime blinked slowly and spoke in a hoarse voice,

"Ah. I did not realise."

He quickly released Spock and shuffled as far as he could within the cabin, away from the _wrongwrong look-alike_ and the _kinkur shi'masu_. The look-alike gingerly got up and hobbled near Jim. They conversed quietly and after a minute, the look-alike nodded with reluctance and left the cabin with only Jim and Spock Prime inside the room. Jim smiled hesitantly at Spock Prime.

"Right. I've sent him to see Bones. How are you feeling, Spock?"

Spock Prime rasped,

"Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I? You're my friend."

Spock Prime felt annoyance at the presumptuous being who did not even realize the danger he was in. He spat,

"You fool. I purposely isolated myself so I would not hurt others. If you continue to stay here, I cannot guarantee your safety, Captain."

"Jim."

Jim corrected Spock Prime. Unfazed by his hostility, Jim stepped within arms' reach with his open hands in front of his chest. He slowly dropped his hands when Spock Prime did not make a move except to hitch a breath. Jim said,

"You are dying and I do not wish to see you dead. Let me help you."

Spock Prime jerked and stared at Jim. His nostrils flared as he smelt Jim's salty sweat and the unique masculine scent underneath the sweat. It was tantalizing. He realized that his hands had reached to grab Jim and stopped his uncontrolled moves. He tightly said,

"No. You cannot! You will be hurt. Please leave before it is too late!"

His severely frayed control was being unravelled irresistibly by Jim's presence that radiated like the sun to his sensitive perceptions. Jim disobeyed and stepped even closer, straining Spock Prime's control to its extremes. Jim whispered,

"I know. But what good will it do if you die? You are still needed on the Enterprise and I have no desire to see you dead! We originally planned to help anchor you with a mind-adept but now that's out of question. It is clear to me that you cannot hold on long enough to reach Vulcan and that leaves me with the final option; you need a bond-mate."

Jim was curiously calm even as Spock Prime furiously refused. Feeling strangely detached from the entire situation and hyper-aware at the same time, Jim watched his hand drift out as he continued with some nervousness,

"Before I chicken out, I'm going to tell you that I'm willing to be your bond-mate for both your sake and the Enterprise. That is, if you're ready."

--

When Jim finally touched the feverish hot skin of Spock Prime's sensitive hand, Spock Prime snapped. In an instant, Jim was on his back on the cool floor and Spock Prime was kissing the living daylights out of him, his mouth hot and possessive with the edge of teeth that scraped his skin. It was this side of painful that had Jim gasping with shocked lust that shot through him. In the meantime, Spock Prime's hands were reflexively clutching Jim's hands pinned down at his sides, his long fingers intertwined and rubbing against Jim's fingers. Like before, delicious warm tingles were radiating from where their hands met.

Once Jim's brain finally caught up with what was happening, he instinctively tensed up and Spock Prime growled; scenting his apprehension. Jim screwed his eyes shut and incrementally relaxed, letting Spock Prime take the reins – in for a penny, in for a pound. Satisfied by Jim's compliance, Spock Prime released Jim's hands and nipped Jim's jaw-line, making Jim jolt then shiver as Spock Prime followed it up with a soothing lick. The wetness left behind on his skin quickly cooled in the open air.

Spock Prime seemed content for the moment to keep smothering Jim's neck with bite-marks and scenting his _t'hy'la._ Jim's free hands hesitantly hovered in the air before resting themselves on Spock Prime's shoulders. While Jim had been prolific in his sexual conquests, he had never allowed himself to be the bottom – Tarsus IV had been a disaster. But, he wasn't going down so easy! Jim pursed his lips and stated authoritively the security code to lock the cabin doors.

"Computer, Security Override Code Kirk Alpha One Oh Four Three Nine. Doors are to be locked for a indefinite period."

"Yes, Captain."

A silvery voice chimed and there was a click as the locks in the closed doors activated. Now, neither would be able to leave until Jim said the release code which was rather unlikely.

Jim slid his left hand up to stroke the pointed tip of Spock Prime's elfin ears and earned himself a shudder. Meanwhile, his free hand swept down the length of Spock Prime's back, feeling the intense heat radiating through the thin fabric of his uniform and the firm muscles beneath. The slim build hid a deceptive strength that could easily break his bones. Spock Prime had stopped and was panting; trying to pull back from the situation and failing. Jim met his dark dilated eyes and for the first time up close, he could appreciate the exotic handsome appearance of Spock Prime, identical to Spock's yet somehow unique with an indefinable quality. Jim felt irrepressibly smug at the green flush riding high on Spock Prime's cheeks.

Jim didn't think. He simply wrapped his arms around Spock Prime's neck and pulled him down gently like Spock Prime was a startled horse Jim used to calm down back in his farm home in Iowa's flat plains. He uncharacteristically pressed his lips to Spock Prime's forehead (_he could feel the dangerously high fever_) in a chaste reassuring kiss and said softly,

"Why don't we move this to the bed?"

"J-jim, _t'hy'la, ashayam, talukh shi'masu_…!"

Spock Prime gasped fervently in a mixture of Standard and Vulcan, possessively gripping Jim around his hips with bruising force. Despite the pain, Jim bestowed upon his closest friend who knew him wholly and believed in him where no one else did, a radiant golden smile that had captivated Spock Prime from the first micro-second he saw it.

"You can thank me later, Spock."

Quickly, Spock Prime easily hoisted Jim off the floor and carried him over to the single bed. Jim barely bounced off the bed as Spock Prime claimed Jim's lips in another kiss, this time slower and gentler than the first, a silent apology for the hurt he'd caused and what would come next. Jim spread his legs, allowing his partner to settle between them and reciprocated the kiss with enthusiasm, telling Spock Prime, _yesyesyes _with every fiber of his being.

Spock Prime's dark eyes were liquid and smouldering with heat as he reasserted his dominance over Jim, nearly tearing the gold and black top in his haste to push them up and over Jim's arms, binding his hands. Jim breathlessly laughed,

"Kinky."

Then he was cut off again when Spock Prime silenced him with his tongue down his throat. Once Jim was no longer coherent, Spock Prime bent his head to lick the trail of sweat that started from Jim's clavicle all the way down to his belly-button, luxuriating in the musky tang of Jim's skin. His rough tongue traced the fine faded scars littered over Jim's stomach. Jim moaned throatily, the scars sensitive to the rough and hot and wet swipes of the Vulcan's wicked tongue. He couldn't help himself – grinding his erection against Spock Prime's front. The clearly defined muscles of his arms twitched but Jim could not break free from his improvised bonds. Overwhelmed by the sheer presence and actions of Spock Prime, Jim had just sufficient brainpower to think,

_Holy fuck. _

He had never been this eager and hard before with this small amount of foreplay and that was saying something (_the Orion threesome had been totally awesome_). His breathing was harsh and impeded by the stifling heat in Spock Prime's room, making him slightly dizzy with lack of air.

His mouth was obscenely wide as he gasped for air and his pink tongue wet his plush lips, holding Spock Prime's heated eyes for a few long seconds before he looked at the heaving chest beneath the thoroughly marked column of Jim's neck. Spock Prime splayed a hand just over Jim's heart and felt Jim's heartbeat. It was strong and powerful and almost as rapid as a Vulcan's normal heart rate. The green haze lifted slightly to allow Spock Prime to rationally admire the debauched visage beneath him.

Jim's eyes were exquisite in their singularly unique shade of blue that was as dynamic as the electric storm of a nebula (_he hadn't realized that they were blue_). Right now, they were half-hooded and shaded by the dark eyelashes and Spock Prime was exceedingly pleased to see the submissive compliance within them, a sight he doubted anyone else in the universe would see. He likened the exotic colour of Jim's mussed hair to the life-giving sun that could also be unbearably fierce in summer season and yet a boon in the freezing winter months on Vulcan. Jim was golden all over, further enhancing the illusion that he was the sun itself. Jim was a prime specimen of his species; he was handsome, intelligent, courageous and compassionate – there were other virtues Spock Prime wished he could name but he found himself lacking for words. Spock Prime was awed and deeply grateful to have him for the duration of his _Pon Farr; _he would gladly disappear forever after the long night was over to spare his _t'hy'la_ further grief at his hands. The green haze was creeping back and with quiet desperation, Spock Prime said into Jim's ear,

_"Talukh nash-veh k'dular."_

And he was lost once more to the flames.

Jim barely refrained from flinching as Spock Prime rudely tore his pants and underpants off, leaving him stark naked save for the boots that remained on his feet (_he would have giggled at the mental image he made but Spock Prime's hungry gaze and bruising grip on his hips made it quite clear that it was very serious_). He yelped when he suddenly found himself face-down in the pillows with his ass high up in the air. Jim bit back an indignant comment at being manhandled – he wanted to be able to sit down the next day, thank you very much!

Without preamble, Spock Prime shoved his fingers into Jim's mouth while pressing his still clothed chest to Jim's back. Jim grunted and proceeded to thoroughly wet the intrusive long fingers with his saliva, sensuously laving the extremely sensitive Vulcan fingers. Spock Prime shuddered against his back. Though he couldn't see it, Jim felt a bulge that insistently rubbed against his bare butt, the rough fabric of the black Starfleet issued trousers scratching his sensitised skin. He felt ridiculously open and vulnerable like this – his hands bound by the shirts, ass-naked with boots still on and kneeling on the bed beneath the clothed Spock Prime.

Once the fingers were liberally coated with saliva, Spock Prime whipped them away from Jim's wet and swollen mouth and inserted them into Jim's tight entrance, eliciting an arch and a whine of pain to spill from Jim's abused mouth. Jim's prone body trembled as it tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Thankfully, Spock Prime was patient enough to wait, caressing his free hand over Jim's strong thighs that jittered with tension. He savoured the feel of Jim's cool skin and curiously tweaked one nipple until it stiffened. Then out of a distant concern that came from his subconscious, Spock Prime took Jim's weeping erection in hand and firmly stroked it, smearing clear precome over the head with his thumb, unleashing half coherent babbles from Jim who jerked forward into the hot, tight grip around him. His touch was like a flame on his pebbled skin, the Vulcan body on top of him a literal furnace.

"Oh god oh god Spock yes please please…!"

The tight muscles around his fingers relaxed enough for Spock Prime to scissor his fingers and thrust further into Jim's canal, hitting his prostate. Jim wordlessly cried out and grinded his hips back, fucking himself open on the long fingers that sparked electricity throughout his body; that fed back into the aching heat in his groin. Spock Prime growled and nuzzled the nape of Jim's neck, licking off the accumulated sweat and biting into the skin hard enough to taste the exotic coppery red fluid to mark his claim on Jim. A bright burst of pain/pleasure shot through Jim and he teetered on the precipice – any further he was going to climax.

Spock Prime removed the slick fingers from Jim's stretched entrance to unfasten his pants and draw out his erect penis. Jim's eyes flew open in dismay when Spock Prime tightened his grip around his erection, preventing his release. A sudden jolt of fear shot through him when he felt the blunt tip of Spock Prime's erection nudge against his slick entrance. Jim breathed deeply, trying to master his uncontrolled emotions. Spock Prime stroked his back once but did not press further. Slowly, Jim slid his knees slightly further apart as he let the fear melt away; he trusted Spock Prime. Sensing Jim's final submission, Spock Prime slowly pushed in, pulling Jim's hips back, fresh red imprints forming over the existing ones beneath his strong fingers.

Jim clenched his teeth and fists in the fabric, grunting at the burning sensation that made his legs tremble with effort to hold himself up. Jim sucked in a breath and jerked his hips backwards, taking all of Spock Prime in at once. It was like removing a scab, only multiplied by a factor of ten. Jim gasped and dropped his face into the sheets below as he waited for the stinging to subside. Spock Prime simply ran his hands up his sides and his arms and held onto his hands, flattening the entire length of his body against Jim's and going even deeper to nudge against the prostate. Jim felt as if he was being consumed by a heat from outside and within. The clothes on Spock Prime felt ticklish against Jim's flushed and sensitive skin. His heart thundering in his chest, Jim experimentally squeezed around the warm hardness, not expecting Spock Prime to really lose it.

All this while, Spock Prime had still maintained some degree of control over the mating process to ensure Jim did not get hurt by his superior strength or roughness. But when he felt the welcoming slick heat tighten around his second most sensitive part of his body, Spock Prime lost any pretence of control. He plunged forward into Jim and Jim nearly fell on top of his braced arms from the sheer force that made him reel from the frissons of pleasure tingling along his spine. Jim barely caught his breath as his higher faculties disintegrated further with every hard prod against his prostate and he distantly heard himself both cursing and begging – _oh fuckfuckfuckyes – _Jim had to brace himself against the headboard with his shaking arms to push back against Spock Prime's pistoning hips.

The sting of the sluggishly bleeding bite on his nape accentuated the sheer sensation of carnal pleasure that made his toes curl in his boots (_why were they still on?_) and the pounding he was receiving was so deep and forceful Jim almost imagined he could taste Spock Prime's cock in the back of his throat. Spock Prime's breathing was hot and harsh in his ear and from the corner of his eye, Jim could see that the usually pristine hair was messy and the handsome jaw-line was just asking to be kissed. So he did that, trying to mark the skin in return.

He was frustrated that his hands were bound, denying him the chance to touch Spock Prime's hair as he always secretly wanted to do. Jim lost his trail of thought when a particularly forceful thrust brought the double-ridged head of Spock Prime's penis skating over his pleasure point – _holy Christ ah yes there please fuck Spock yeah please – _Jim didn't try to think anymore, giving himself over to the heat that consumed them whole like fire.

The only sign that Spock Prime was about to orgasm was him saying that familiar word that made Jim's heart flutter ever since he learnt the meaning,

"_T'hy'la."_

Jim felt a burst of wet heat inside him and it was so arousing that it sent him over the edge without even being touched, rasping Spock Prime's name, tightening convulsively around Spock Prime and white semen staining the sheets. Jim's quivering legs and arms finally gave out and the duo slumped onto the bed, causing the semen to smear on Jim's stomach. Jim was too exhausted to even wrinkle his nose at the unpleasant sticky feeling. His ass was starting to feel sore and the bruises were going to be a pain in the ass literally and metaphorically to explain to Bones but Jim didn't care in his haze of euphoria.

Spock Prime rolled of him and pulled Jim into his embrace, breathing in the scent of his new bond-mate. Jim didn't resist and burrowed his face into the crook of Spock Prime's neck and shoulder, relieved to feel the fever heat cooling down to a safe and comfortable temperature in Spock Prime. The danger was over. Jim sighed,

"Thank god. He gets to live and I get mind-blowing sex in the process. A win-win situation, I guess…"

"And I thank you, Jim."

Spock Prime replied. His eyes were now clear and filled with a happy disbelief and hopeful love that squeezed Jim's heart with their sincerity. Spock Prime slowly placed his hand on Jim's cheek and observed,

"You...Your eyes are _blue_. You are not the Jim I know but yet, you are unmistakably _Jim_."

Jim froze, a lump in his throat and his heart accelerating again. Spock Prime's eyes softened and he said,

"No matter. All I know is that you are _Jim_ and that I will always love you for the person you are, _t'hy'la_."

Jim blinked back the suspicious wet feeling in his eyes. Spock Prime helped Jim to remove his restraints and extended his hand to Jim with a hopeful glint in his eye,

"May I?"

Jim instinctively knew that this was the actual bonding that would have customarily been performed before the physical coupling but circumstances had reversed it. The mind-meld would cement Jim and Spock Prime together as bond-mates for the rest of their lives; the physical mating was to simply slake the _Pon Farr_ symptoms. Jim gazed at Spock Prime for a long moment, finally admitting to himself his true feelings towards Spock Prime, the man who helped him discover his manifest destiny. After all, he had already gone beyond the point of no return when he took the decision to save Spock Prime. He smiled at his bond-mate and nodded, words were not needed. Spock Prime smiled and tenderly moved his fingers in position and said,

"_My mind to your mind…Your thoughts to my thoughts…_"

**Fin. **


End file.
